Sights in the prior art includes a mechanical sight and an optical sight, and the mechanical sight mechanically realizes sighting by a metal sight, such as a ruler, a sight bead, and a peep sight; and the optical sight realizes sighting by overlapping a target image and a sighting line on the same focusing plane by using optical lens imaging. The existing sight has the following shortcomings and inconveniences: (1) after the sight is mounted, when the sight is applied to sighting shooting, it is ensured that accurate shooting may be completed by an accurate sighting gesture in combination with a long-term shooting experience, however, for a shooting beginner, his or her shooting accuracy will be influenced by an incorrect sighting gesture and a poor shooting experience; (2) in a shooting process, there is a need for adjusting, calibrating and segmenting points of impact for multiple times; and (3) when a shooting deviation is calibrated, there is a need for a large number of shooting adjustments, and the accuracy must be approached only under the calibration of an experienced professional shooter; however, for an ordinary shooter or a shooter being lack of a shooting experience, the deviation calibration is a very troublesome work consuming a plenty of time and a large quantity of material resources; and once the calibrated sighting system encounters a case of dismantling and replacing the sighting telescope, the above calibration process is required to be carried out again, which brings the great inconvenience to the use of a user.